Percy Jackson and The Trident of Poseidon
by Eric.773
Summary: Percy Jackson is in trouble. Again. But this time, it's actually isn't his fault, Which is a relief to Percy. He and his girlfriend, Annabeth have less than one day to save Percy's father, Poseidon. Before he gets consumed, chopped, or even killed. Will Percy be able to save his father ? Will he be able to be the first demigod in history to hole His Father's Trident ?


Percy Jackson and the Trident of Poseidon

**1, 2, 3...Does this thing work ?** Ok. Just making sure that I'm not on Santa's bad list and this thing explodes in front of me. Ahhhhh. Just kidding. Just making sure your alive and that Medusa didn't petrify you. Let's begin the story shall we ?

**Demigod Dreams stink. **Demigods always had to suffer vivid andhorrible dreams. _And I'm like: Can't demigods ever have a happily ever after? At Least in Dreams? _But Noooooo. They couldn't be _dreams. _They had to be visions, omens, and stuff (bad stuff) happening in the real world, that makes my head feel as light as kelp.

If you don't know me- My name is Percy Jackson. I'm a Modern Demigod- Half mortal, Half god. I try not to make the gods angry, and kill me, which seems to be my very greatest talent. I help the gods by doing Little stuff like, oh, killing monsters, Titans and saving Olympus. But the gods still wants to kill me even if I help them. Which I still don't understand. One time I had to say to them: _Please don't kill me! I'm too_ _precious to die!_ The gods showed my so much love that day that they didn't kill me. I love you too, Gods.

Today (night, Duh) I had a Horrible Dream. I really thought it was only a dream. A _regular dream_. Not those _Demigod Dreams_. I mean Dreams that Demigods dream but that doesn't happen in real life. You know what I Dream. I mean, _Mean_.My dream was underwater. My Favorite place after Camp Half blood. Camp Half blood is a camp (obviously) Where Demigods train It's the _only _place on earth where we can live safely. Well, to tell you the truth, it's not exactly that safe ( but don't tell this to anyone), but at least the monsters can't enter camp and find a Hamburger with tomatoes, mayonnaise, onions, and of course, Percy as the meat. So this is the only place were monsters can kill us and all( Yeah right). So yes, my dream was underwater. I could see ruins. I was pretty sure it was my Father's Ruins. If you don't know my Father, My Father is Poseidon, God of the sea. They should also put him as the The God of_ Awesomeness. _Since he is the most awesome god in existence. Anyway, I saw two beings. Now you might be thinking:_ How can you see People underwater so clearly? _That's one of the cool things being Poseidon's kid. You can see everything underwater.

_And Clearly too._ Just like regular seeing up in the surface.

Anyway, One of the beings was Oceanus. That's where we got the Word_ Ocean. . _From _Oceanus. _It had to be this is the Titan of the sea. Lucky him. It was Oceanus who almost destroyed my Father's Kingdom. He destroyed it almost completely. You see, there was a war. Oceanus vs. Poseidon. It almost looked like Oceanus was going to win, but my dad finally defeated him after a long time. He killed his entire army too. But sadly, his game room was destroyed, Which took like, 600 years. Older than your whole family history (Parents, Grand-parents etc.… Did I forget to mention Great, Great, Great, Great, Grand- Parents ?)I didn't know how he was alive. But that was the least of my worries. If you don't know how Oceanus looks like, Imagine him as a gigantic merman with horns of a bull. He's about…Put 30 feet tall and super ugly. I don't know why there are so many ugly titans. Probably because Gaea married an ugly guy named Uranus. He is also very ripped and muscular, which makes him even more ugly. You could even put him in _Guinness book of world records: Ugliest Titan in the_ _world_ (and there _are many_ Titans).

Anyway, we shouldn't be concentrating on how ugly is Oceanus since he isn't the only one underwater. And because he isn't the only ugly one too. The second being was… Hyperion. Man, I hate this Dude. This is the person I hate the most. Hyperion, Titan of the east, Lord of the Light. More like the lord of Bragging ( He brags a lot ; believe me).

I didn't understand how Hyperion was breathing. Hyperion _isn't_ a ocean god. I **also didn't understand** how he was alive. You see, there was a war in New York City in Manhattan.

I used all my strength to defeat this guy. What sucks even more is that I didn't even kill him. It was because of Grover( my best friend) and the satyrs that he died. If it weren't for Grover and the satyrs… No I didn't want to think about it Especially when I could've lost to him. A thought immediately came to me as fast as a rocket( Are thoughts faster than rockets ?) . I had a bad feeling. A very _bad _feeling. Why were Oceanus and Hyperion together underwater?

This was one of the weirdest… Friendships I have ever seen. The Lord of Light and The Titan of the sea Together? Hmmmm… It's a sign that both of them are weirdoes It's more believable that a dog and a cat become best friend (which would never happen). But These two? Something was going wrong here. Something very wrong. Did I also mention that 2 hamburgers with French fries in McDonalds cost only 1 dollar? Anyway, I willed the dream even closer so I could hear them. Yes, I can do stuff like that. Anyway, Oceanus said: " Now that we have his father, Perseus Jackson will come here and to rescue him! And when he comes we will kill him! Mother Earth will be pleased. "

If you haven't noticed, my real name is _Perseus_. Named after one of the greatest Heroes in History. Except Perseus was a son of _Zeus _not _Poseidon. _Zeus always gets the _good_ ones. Then I saw something… Something _big _behind Oceanus. And it looked like a cage. A big cage. I saw a figure inside the cage. And it was the best God in the world. My dad. Either I was blind, or this _cage_ appeared a second ago. I didn't see this earlier. My Dad looked super old. I mean super old. My Dad looked about 100+ years old. Now since he's a god and can look like anything, my dad wouldn't do this. Gods don't tend to like Great, Great, Grandpas. Anyway, My dad had completely _white_ hair, without a single black or gray hair. He also had a completely _white_ beard.

He had so many wrinkles on his face. I thought I'd never see my dad like this. Well, now I'm seeing it. Lucky me. The last thing I saw in my dream was looking at my dad. Looking at his Great, Great, Grandpa face.

I woke up. And I saw sunshine. _Is this really happening? _ It couldn't be real. It had to be_ fake_. But no… It was real. It was happening. _What I am going to do? _ _Leave him to rot._ My mind said.

No, I can't let my dad get tortured. If you didn't know, My Dad, Poseidon, is Immortal. Yes, Immortal. The Gods of Greek Mythology are immortal. I have to save my father. And I was going to do it.

But I had to talk to Chiron first. Chiron is my activities Director of Camp Half Blood. He is also a centaur: Half man, Half horse. He was one of the people I trusted most. I wanted to scream but I didn't cause that would sound too girly. I took a deep breath. I got off my bed. I took a shower and changed into my orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt and shorts. A horn sounded. It was time to eat. I didn't really feel like eating. My mind was still wondering what was I going to _do_. I put part of my food into the fire. This is what we have to do every day in the morning, afternoon, and evening. Put part of our food into the fire. People say is because the gods like the smell. Probably cause they like Barbecue. Well I don't really understand that. Cause the Olympian food _is _way better than mortal food. I you had to chose between Mortal and Olympian parties, I'd choose the Olympian. Cause they're way better than the mortal ones.

What I didn't understand how could my dad me trapped. I mean, he's one of the most powerful gods. In fact, not to offend any of you Zeus fans, but Poseidon for _me _is the most powerful god. He should've been the _King_ of the gods. Not that _Upstart_ Zeus (Sorry, Zeus).

After Breakfast I went to Annabeth. Since you don't know her, Annabeth is a demigod. (Duh! NO she's a god instead) She is a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. So now you know she's unbelievably smart. She's also the head counselor of the Athena cabin. And yeah, she is also the head architect of Olympus. She's also my girlfriend. And she's extremely cute. Wait a minute… what did I say? Forget that I said that. Ok? Personal favor. For some reason, I get nervous around her. Every time she frowns, or get angry, or sad, I'm like What the heck did I do this time?! Which is weird, since I've battled monsters and Titans with her and I'm not uncomfortable while were battling.

So when I'm her boyfriend, I freak out every second she frowns or If I do something wrong (Or I think I did something wrong). But when it comes to life or death situations I don't freak out around her. Hmmm…That doesn't sound right. Does this make sense to you? Welcome to my world. Annabeth looked really good today. Annabeth looked amazing in her Camp half blood T-shirt and jeans. Her curly golden blonde hair seemed to suck in the light from the sun and made her hair look amazing and dazzling, like a princess. Her gray eyes were bright with amusement. Her…. Sorry I got a bit distracted. "Annabeth" I said. I ran towards her and hugged her. "

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth returned the hug and kissed me on the check. _Seaweed Brain_. That's the nickname she gives me. I don't know why she calls me that. I mean, my brain is not filled with seaweed. _Or is it? _Or maybe she calls me that to annoy me. She knows that I hate it when she calls me that. I heard a rumor that she calls me that not because I'm smart or bright, but because I act too stupid to many times. _Is that true?_ Here's my answer: I dunno. "Seaweed Brain, is there a problem? " Annabeth said. She seemed to notice in my face that something was wrong.

There it is again. _Seaweed Brain. _Honestly, I can't find a _good_ insult to counter _Seaweed Brain_. I mean, Owl - head or Wise girl are lame insults.

" I had this dream…" I said. My voice was choked with emotion. My voice could barely talk.

I've been thinking so much about Annabeth that I almost forgot that my father is trapped. Annabeth took my hand and squeezed it. She held my hand the whole time (which I liked ) ,which made me more confident and easier to tell my dream. She looked at me in the eyes the whole time (Which I also liked too). I told her about that Hyperion and Oceanus trapped my dad. And that I need to save him. I mean he is my Father. _I can't leave him to rot._ When I finished, Annabeth said, " We have to talk to Chiron, Percy. " I nodded. I was glad that she wanted to help. Ok, I'll admit, I was _unbelievably _glad that she wanted to help.

As far as I know, My Dad and Annabeth have never talked before. Unlike Her Mother, The _Upstart _Athena (Sorry Annabeth). My dad has never complained about the relationship with Annabeth and Me. It's because Annabeth and I aren't supposed to be together. Athena and Poseidon are rivals. You could even say their enemies. Cause, Athena hates Poseidon (or doesn't like him; in a friendlier way) and Poseidon hates Athena. So it's basically an insult that Annabeth and I are even Friends.

Annabeth and I went to the blue house, kinda like the headquarters of Camp Half Blood. We found Chiron talking to Mr. D. _Mr. D_. That isn't his real name either. His real name is Dionysus, god of wine. I would've been happier if they called him the God of Lameness, or the God of Losers.

How does Dionysus look like? Good question. Cause you'll need it. He has a red nose; big watery eyes and curly hair so black it almost look like purple. So I was looking at a Almost purple hair god. He is also small. But porky. _Porky. _They should take him to the pigs instead. Where he could only eat trash. That would be a wish come true. Anyway, Chiron and Mr.D seemed to be in a very deep question. Which was weird, since Mr.D or Mr. L (Loser) and Chiron don't talk a lot to each other.

" Chiron, we have to talk. "

After I explained everything to him, He said: " I see." He tried to sound upbeat and confident, for my sake, but it didn't seem to work so well this time.

" What do I do? Leave him to rot? "

Gods can't die Percy. There immortal." Chiron said.

"I have to save him, Chiron! " I said.

" It's too dangerous my boy. "

"I have to Chiron, don't you understand? "

Very well, Percy, we have to keep this a secret."

I nodded. Annabeth studied me the whole time. It was weird that she wasn't talking.

" If the camp knows Poseidon is trapped, the whole camp will go berserk." Annabeth said. " Doesn't the gods notice when on the gods are in trouble? " I asked.

" The gods might or might not know Percy." She said. But the will definitely know when the summer solstice comes. They will argue and fight and accuse. We have to save your father before the summer solstice."

" We will speak no more about this. " Chiron said. "Go and get prepared to leave."

I asked Annabeth: "Do you want to go with me? " "Of course you dummy. " she said. Annabeth smiled. She was human after all. I went back to my cabin. When I finished packing, I made sure I had everything in this quest. In my backpack, I had: mortal money, just in case we had to buy something in the mortal world. I had drachmas, my toothbrush, Clothes, food, canteen of Nectar, and a Ziploc bag of Ambrosia. Nectar and Ambrosia are god food. They can heal your injuries. But too much of that can kill you. In fact, too much of it will burn your body completely. You will dissolve into nothing. If that's true I hope I don't dissolve into a puddle of water. Drachmas are god money. You use it for… calling people and all, kinda like Skype. Except it's in the air. You need to find a rainbow and then you say: " Goddess, accept my offering " and tell her where you want to call anywhere around the world. We do this since cellphones are too dangerous for us.

If we call ( using the cellphone) were like basically saying _Over Here Monster! I taste really good! Like Chicken! With French Fries! _And no. We don't need chaos. How do you find a rainbow? In the sky. My bad, I meant you have to find a water source (water gun, fountain etc.) and that the sun reflects it or something. And you have a rainbow there.

We got to Half Blood hill. Chiron was waiting for us. Annabeth also brought a Backpack and was reading a book about classical Architecture. Annabeth always like architecture.

That's the reason she wanted to be an Architect (Duh). She was probably trying to find some other ways to make Olympus more beautiful. Thinking about that, you should _really_ go. Annabeth made and awesome pool with a lot of slides. She is truly an amazing architect but I wouldn't admit that to her in her face. Argus was waiting for us in his van. Chiron told me that he was going to take us to the ocean. And that I should give him the directions. "Made the gods be with you."We got into the van. I told Argus the directions. Argus is the head security of… In fact, I don't have to say it anymore. You know which place. He also, um, as a hundred eyes all over his body. I find that really interesting. Since he has 100 eyes all over the body, how does he even eat?

I mean, if his mouth has eyes, does his eyes eat the food or something? Imagine his teeth being eyes instead of regular teeth. That would be weird. We didn't talk much. I guess cause we were going to a quest were we could probably die. Annabeth looked sad. I guess she understands something about losing your family (or _about_ to lose your family)

" I'm really sorry about your… " Her voice choked with emotion.

" It's ok, Annabeth. " I said. But in reality, I wasn't _ok. I didn't look at her in the eye at this moment cause I knew Annabeth would know that I was lying. I've learned from the Master._

" We will kick some booty. And show those guys who we really are. " Annabeth smiled. Kicking booty is one of my Favorite talents.

We got to the beach. We got off and thanked Argus. I was thinking what Mortals with GPS will do when they reach their destination: _Yay!_ _You've reached_ _your destination! Good Job ! Now get out of the car_. Argus waved his hand Probably saying: _Goodbye and Good luck. You'll need it. Luck. _I wish I could have some luck right now. But sadly, we demigods don't get a lot of luck. And I'll never be able to reach to number 2 in Flappy bird (I really suck at that game). We looked around the beach.

We saw no monsters, but that doesn't mean were lucky. We were never lucky. Something was wrong. Then… I saw something laying on the beach. Either I was blind or it appeared a sec ago. I really had to go to Wal-Mart and get some demigod glasses. Or I think I'll go with it appeared a second ago. " Annabeth! " I called. She came over sweaty. The sun was really hot today. Hot enough to make my feet look like fried eggs. It was that _hot_.

Annabeth inhaled sharply " That's Poseidon's-

" Trident " I said, in awe. "

Poseidon must be around here in the ocean. " Annabeth said.

" But where? "

I picked up the trident. The Trident has 3 pointers and was gleaming and shiny. I felt power surging through my body. I felt I could do anything. _Even hit Dionysus in the face for once and for all. _I felt like I could summon Hurricanes and Typhoons easily

(Which it isn't; believe me). So this is how good it is to hold the Trident. No not the Trident. Not The gum brand Trident, even though it's my favorite gum. I mean, _The _Trident.

" Percy, I don't think it's such a good-

I heard a roar. Annabeth and I turned around and saw Hundreds maybe thousands of monsters. How could we not notice this? _Maybe because you were too worried about the gum Trident!, _my brain said.

" Percy! " Annabeth yelled. " There must've been a camouflage or something. That why we couldn't hear not see them! "

" Good For them! " I yelled.

" Should we fight? "

Annabeth smiled. " That's the smartest thing you said the all day. "

_The smartest thing I said all morning? I imagine the fates (the ones that can cut your lifeline. Kinda like killing you after your old or when you are about to die. If one of your family dies, blame them) saying: Lol ! _How could this be the smartest thing I've said the whole day? I should probably go to How to say smarter things to your girlfriend class in Harvard University. If there's any class like that. But I seriously doubted that. When we were about to charge, A Cyclops took a step forward. " Perseus Jackson, We've been waiting for you. "_ Yeah, and I've been waiting to kill you _I thought.

" Who are you? " I asked.

" Oh, I am your Brother Perseus Jackson." He said.

_Yeah right,_ I wanted to say. _And I'm Zeus. _And the monsters attacked. If your wondering what typed of monsters they are, you're a lucky guy. Or Lady. Cause you're going to get your question answered. They were all types of monsters from Cyclopes to Gryphons to Telekhines. I'll tell you how they look like later. But I don't want to give you homework right now. You're in vacation, right? I don't want to give you homework (wink, wink) Man, I wish we could get more vacation… Sorry I got a bit distracted. Anyway, There were a lot of monsters… Did I already mention this? Yeah I think I did. Just making sure your alive and not sleeping like I do at home.

So yes, the monsters attacked. Yay, I hope I'm getting extra credit in school for saving the world. But there might be no more school if I don't stop them. I think you're probably happy.I glared at the sea. I moved the Trident back and forth. Black clouds and started to cover the sky very quickly. Lightning flashed. The monsters stopped. They were looking at the storm that I was creating. The waves were getting bigger and bigger. The wind picked up and pushed the monsters back. I saw Annabeth Fighting. Her faced shone liked a goddess. And believe me, I've seen plenty of Goddesses. She looked extremely cute when she battled. Annabeth fought like never before. She fought like a _demon. _I mean it literally. She fought like a demon. She slashed, stabbed, dodged, deflect, and rolled. She was amazing. She looked different too. Her body seemed to have an reddish- pinkish aura. _What was it? _The monsters stepped back. They seemed to realize they couldn't kill her. But Annabeth couldn't continue fighting them forever. She needed help too. But don't you dare tell her I said that.

" Annabeth, come here! " I yelled. Annabeth nodded like she understood. Once she was right next to me, I willed the storm to be even stronger. The storm was so strong and powerful, gigantic clouds of water vapor formed around Annabeth and me. Lightning flashed. The wind was at least 100 mph. You are probably wondering if I can stay dry while I create storms. Sadly rain doesn't seem to be on my Percy-can-dry-stuff list. Probably cause I don't concentrate hard enough. Or maybe because the rain gods are angry with me. The gods alway have to be angry with me. Oh well. Anyway, I went through the legion of monsters. Annabeth stabbed every monster that tried to enter our circle. I was tired. _Really_ tired. I have never in my life tried to make a storm that big and powerful. The storm slowed down. Before I knew it, It dissipated. Through the haze and the mist, I could see there were no more monsters. Only Shields, spears, and broken swords. The sand was pushed way back. Trees were destroyed. I stumbled. Annabeth caught me.

" Seaweed Brain, How did you… You were so amazing!" _Really?_ I thought. _Do I get a million dollars_ _for being on Santa's good list?_

" The Fight isn't over. " I said,

" Annabeth, how did you defeat all those monsters? "

" I don't know. " Annabeth said.

" You were glowing red, like a glow stick. "

" I was? "

_Never mind_. I wanted to say. But wisely (which I almost never do) I stayed quiet. Even Annabeth didn't know. _It's the Blessing of Athena_ my mind said. But is there such thing? I don't think it even exists.

I saw a light in the ocean. I glanced at Annabeth and she seemed stunned too.

" We have to go underwater. " I said.

" But-

"Hey, I'm Poseidon's kiddo. I can't drown. And neither can my Wise Girl. " For once, Annabeth was speechless. I had to enjoy these moments cause their very rare in my life. That's why I call her Wise Girl. We jumped into the water together. Now you might be saying: _Percy! You are so_ _irresponsible! How can you let your girlfriend_ _jump into the water? She will die if she_ _stays there!_ Thank you for the advice buddy. But being a son of Poseidon, I can make her breathe underwater. _And you thought Poseidon wasn't awesome_ Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Cause he is the most awesome god. Besides controlling water (which is pretty cool; Beat that Zeus), I can't get wet unless I want to. I can see everything underwater around me even if it's very dark. The water pressure doesn't bother me.

I can also will the water to make me go faster. And Finally, I can breathe underwater. I told you Poseidon should also be the God of _Awesomeness. _And you didn't believe me. Annabeth held her breath. I remembered she _couldn't_ breathe underwater. I thought: _Bubbles, Bubbles, and more Bubbles. _A gigantic bubble formed around us, leaving our legs sticking out. I touched Annabeth and her clothes immediately got dry. Annabeth gasped. Man, I remember this experience. Annabeth and I were in the Sea of Monsters. And no. It is not a sea full of monsters. Well… Kinda. Or we would've been killed every 2 seconds if it were completely true. We went to this island and almost got killed. I was so desperate that I made a bubble form around us. I willed the water to make the bubble move very fast. This is the hardest thing I've ever done. Summoning a bubble that doesn't pop and then moving the bubble very fast? Don't do this at home kid.

If you're wondering: _How can I do this at Home?_ Good question. I dunno. We reached the place in my dream.

" Perseus Jackson. " Oceanus said, " I welcome you home. "

" Thank you. I hope I can I can welcome you to your new home in the future, Tartarus." I said.

Since you don't know anything about Tartarus let me give you some information about it (Yes, Professor Jackson, I wanna get an A on this test!) Tartarus is a place you do not want to be in (Really?). It's a very scary and dangerous place. Believe me, I've been there. It's so scary that the gods can't even go near that place. _And you thought the gods were so brave and powerful._ Tartarus is a bottomless pit where the worst enemies of the gods stay. I can't exactly say live cause that's the place where they reform and all. So my advice is: Don't go near that place. And promise to be good to everyone, cause you never know if one of them is a god. Cause if you offend a god your next ticket will be to Tartarus. Ok, I was exaggerating on that part. But seriously man, (or lady) that place is scary. I almost died there. But I'm alive thanks to Bob the Titan (Very long story).

" I've brought a present for you, Perseus Jackson. I hope you can survive this challenge. "

My eyesight turned black for a moment. I thought I was still in Tartarus (which I was). Then I could see again. I was in the surface. On a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. Oceanus Pointed and a saw an army of merman and other monsters I didn't know. They were waiting for his order. I saw my father on the beach too. He looked even older than I remembered.

" The cage, Annabeth said, " It's taking away it's life energy."

Were you reading my mind or something? "

" Yes, Seaweed Brain. I know what you think. "

_I know what you think._ Gotcha. One new thing I learned from Annabeth. She reads my mind. Maybe it was a bad idea being her boyfriend. Too late now.

" Seaweed Brain, are you planning to break up with me?" Her eyes were sparkling like the stars.

_No Miss Brainiac_ I wanted to say. But I never got the chance to answer her question. And I was happy that I was never going to answer that question either. " Destroy them! " Oceanus said. I'd prefer : _Eat Oceanus ! I_ don't know how many times I heard that word in my life. It was the most popular word. The word I hear the most in my life. They should put that in my career. I –want- to -destroy-Percy–and-turn-him-into-dust career. I was angry. Extremely angry.

I came here to save my father and this Dude; Oceanus only came here to toy with me. Which was not funny. I will show how worthy is Percy. The monster charged. I will the sea to be as solid as gold. I walked on top of the water. Annabeth was stunned. Some monsters were trapped.

Only part of the body was in the surface and the other part below the water. Annabeth and I stood shoulder to shoulder like we did many times. But we were hopelessly outmatched. Oh, and one thing. Didn't I tell you that I'm uncomfortable being her Boyfriend but completely normal when it comes to fighting together? Now do you see? Anyway, I did the smartest thing all day, I charged. I didn't know how I was alive. Annabeth told me latter that a Cyclops hit me in the leg and I screamed. A scream so loud that The Ocean turned extremely cold and responded my yell. Clouds came in very fast and covered the sky. Waves, waves as big as skyscrapers went towards the monsters killing hundreds. Several giant fists of water killed every monster in every direction. She told me that my body was steaming and I was turning red. After all the monsters disintegrated, I collapsed. What have I done? I gotta admit, after I woke up, I was feeling proud. I showed Oceanus how worthy I was.

I groaned. My head hurt. My whole body hurt. My body was screaming like _Help! I want tofu!_ Tofu? Wait a minute; it wasn't my body that was screaming for food, that was my stomach. My bad.

My stomach was very hungry and was growling like a tiger (I have a very big appetite). I was thinking: _I'm I in Elysium? (Kinda like Heaven). _

" _Percy" _Annabeth said.

At first I thought I was dreaming; thinking about Annabeth. Cause in Camp Jupiter (Roman version of Camp Half blood) Every night I was dreaming and thinking about the only thing I remembered: Annabeth. To make a long story short, I had amnesia a few months ago. And I couldn't remember anything except my name, being a demigod, and Annabeth. I groaned again. " Percy." Annabeth said. I opened my eyes. Everything was destroyed except the island (where I was) the cage where my father was. I saw monster dust in the ocean and on the beach. Spears, swords, shields, everything, was broken. I couldn't believe what I did. I almost killed myself. I released so much energy. With all that energy I released, New York City could have Light for over 1 year without blackouts and changing the light. I stood up. " Percy." Annabeth said. Man, how many times will She (Annabeth) say _Percy_? I'm not popular. Even less likely, I'm not even a celebrity.

" I almost thought you died Percy!" How long was I um, dead? I said this as a joke, but I wondered how long I stayed uncurious

" I couldn't do anything to you. I hit you. Yelled at you. Pushed you.

But you didn't move a single muscle. " _A single muscle_. I thought. _Interesting. If my muscles wouldn't work, why do they work right now? Interesting, _my brain said.

" Where's Oceanus? " I asked.

" He's over there, watching us, enjoying my misery and pain. "

That woke me up completely. It was like I was born to move. I was so angry. Oceanus continued toying with us. He thought I was nothing. Not worthy of saving my father.

" Well done Perseus Jackson. " Oceanus said. His voice was deep and rough.

I forgot something. There were two people in my dream. Right? So where was the other being? Man, I am so stupid. I was concentrated on killing the monsters that I totally forgot that there was someone else. And that's Hyperion.

" Ah, Perseus Jackson, are you looking for your friend Hyperion? "

" He's not my friend you big drool of Minotaur Trash."

I said cause I thought it sounded cool. Does it sound cool? Cause if it doesn't, don't blame me. Blame the person who created me like this. Since I probably suck a saying this type of stuff. Annabeth is the one who can come up with good insults. _Like Seaweed Brain_. I mean…you know what I mean.

" Hyperion! " Oceanus yelled, " You have the honors to kill this useless demigod. "

" And I have the honors to kill this _Useless_ Titan. " I said. Oceanus Face turned so red that he looked like he was going to explode like a tomato. Except…his head isn't a tomato. But I wish it _was _so I could squeeze it for him.

" With pleasure. " Hyperion Appeared right in front of Oceanus. His whole body became fire and light. He threw flames at me. I hate fire. I hate people who try to hurt my family and friends even more. I summoned a wave at him. His fire was extinguished. His eyes were murderous.

" You will burn, Perseus Jackson. You will die in the hands of a Titan."

_Yeah right._ I thought. _And you will die in the hands of water. Do water have hands? I dunno._His whole body became fire, hear, and light. I looked away. Hyperion yelled. A force made me fall backward. I fell into the ocean. " Percy!" Annabeth screamed. I really hate when Titans do that. If I weren't a son of Poseidon, I would've died already. _Thanks dad._ Annabeth charged. She stabbed Hyperion in the waist. Hyperion roared. Ichor, blood of the gods, flowed down into the water. Ichor instead of being red, it's yellow. So if you go the store and buy honey, be careful if it's ichor. Cause it could. Honey and Ichor look alike. So remember my advice. If your mom wants honey, tell your mom to buy salsa with chips instead. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Also, tell her that Percy says hi. Hyperion pushed Annabeth away like a mosquito. Except, Annabeth is a lot bigger than a mosquito. And a lot prettier too (not to offend the mosquito species) I came out of the water cursing.

Kids, don't do this a home. My eyes were blazing with anger. Maybe even red. I wish I could have lasers like Superman. I came all the way, and I couldn't die like this. Especially when Oceanus is toying with us. I threw the Trident, which I forgot it was still in my hand. Thought I didn't know how. It probably appeared in my hand after I fall or something. The Trident went straight to his chest and the whole Trident completely past his body. Both of Hyperion sides were bleeding. Badly. " Owwwww! " Hyperion roared. In my ears it was like: Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Cause for the first time in forever (Put in the music from Disney's Frozen) Cause the first time in forever… Sorry I got distracted. I was feeling confident. I had a feeling that he was going to go to Tartarus today. _My favorite place in the world._ That place is hell. I brought out riptide, which was in my pocket and hit him in the face. And he disintegrated. I know that was a little mean… Ok, _really_ mean to hit him in the face, but I was tired of being the weakling to these people.

" Well done, Perseus Jackson. " Oceanus said. " You did much better than I thought you will. " But since I am feeling merciful today, I will kill you quickly."

" Not so fast, Oceanus. " I said. Honestly, the so called strongest Ocean guy forgot something. And it was the cage. I turned towards where the cage was and summoned a giant fist of water that destroyed the cage completely. At That moment, I wished I could take a selfie and put it in Instagram: _Just a regular day in the ocean: Son saving his Dad. _Poseidon stumbled. But then… He changed. He looked exactly the same the last time I saw him. Black hair, a black beard with sea-green eyes like mine. His face looked about 30. He looked strong and powerful. The way he should be. He opened his hand and The Trident went to him. He threw the Trident and went through his stomach. Annabeth stepped in and hit him in the face. And I hit him in the chest. Oceanus disintegrated. I gotta admit, compared to the other battles this one was pretty easy.

Maybe he used Hyperion and the monsters cause he knew he wasn't strong enough to kill me, and trap my father. He shouldn't deserve to be the Titan of the sea. He should be the Titan of Losing. Losing for him is like winning ( In my opinion). Poor Oceanus. He will have a fun time being in pain and suffering.

" Perseus Jackson " My Father said, " My son, you have grown strong, and you have done well. "

His face was filled with love and pride. I've never felt this good before. Well…except kissing Annabeth. But that doesn't count. But this was a close second. My Dad said I did well. It wasn't much of a compliment, but I love him for that. I felt good, very good. Then surprisingly he took a step forward and hugged me. He felt warm and felt like a human being and not a god. His eyes were fill with pride.

" You have risen above every hero, Perseus. Even Hercules isn't better than you. " _Finally_, I wanted to say. All my life, I wanted to be exactly like Hercules, or even better. And this moment has come. I think my eyes are moist (Tears).

" I must go my son, but thank you for saving me. "

He turned to Annabeth. " You have done well, Annabeth Chase. Take care of Percy and be with him always. Can you do that? "

" Yes. " Annabeth said.

Before he was about to leave I said: " I love you dad."

" I love you too my son. I hope we meet again. "

His body turned white. When a god is about to show is true form, this is the best thing to do : look away. Annabeth and I turned away as he showed his true form. You see a god's presence is never actually in the same place at the same time. That happens rarely. The gods can be in many places at the same time. But when their whole presence is together in one place… Their presence can incinerate or dissolve anyone who looks at them. _And you wished you could do that when something bad happens to you in your house or school. _I felt a bit sad. I wish my dad could stay a little longer. " Seaweed Brain, let's go home. " I nodded. " What I like most about you Percy out of all the reasons is that you will do anything to save your friends and family not matter what circumstance. You will sacrifice yourself to save a friend. She leaned over and kissed me. I felt better. So, Annabeth and I, holding hands, went to go home. The end. Wait… The story doesn't end here Lol. Wait a moment… Does this thing work? Testing 1,2,3…**The End.**

P.S_.: But wait! You forget to write a story about when Percy was… _Sorry Kid_. _Don't give the author a hard time. He has a lot of hard stuff to do in his life (like doing homework). Don't bother him. He's kinda tired of writing Fiction books about me (wink, wink) He has many other things to do in his life. Peace. **THE END **(Seriously?)

10


End file.
